


Let's Not Fall in Love

by Amsterdam



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, aromantic noctis, tons of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4754918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsterdam/pseuds/Amsterdam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompto just wants a nice relationship. Noctis obviously likes Prompto, yet there is still problems.<br/>Slighly follows canon, but not really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Not Fall in Love

Noctis turn over to his other side, once again another restless night. He’d probably end up falling asleep in an hour before the alarm goes off. The worst to him was when he would wake up five minutes before the alarm sounds, it was so antagonizing. Falling asleep took forever to do, but waking up was even worse. Noctis had mastered tuning out noises while he was sleeping, so when he actually was asleep he could stay asleep. But tonight it didn’t seem to likely that he would be able to sleep. He sighed quietly to himself and left the tent.

It was a bit chilly out, but it felt good. Noctis took a deep breathe and walked to the edge of the rock they had set camp on. He sat down and watched the creatures of Duscae roam about. It was certainly an interesting area, so Noctis didn’t really mind being stuck here for a few days. He then laid down on his back to watch the sky. Out of the city, the sky was much more alive. That was one thing Noctis appreciated about the countryside. After some time he heard someone open the tent.

“Are you sleeping outside on the rock?” It was Prompto.

“No.” Noctis sat up. “I was just looking at the sky. Were you worried?”

“Maybe. I thought you went out to piss, but then you didn’t come back for 30 minutes,” Prompto told him.

Noctis laughed slightly, ”Did you actually keep track of how long I was gone?”

“No, just a guess,” Prompto laughed back. “Couldn’t sleep?”

“Not really, but I mean, when can I ever sleep,” Noctis said with some sarcasm.

“You should ask Ignis for some like, sleeping tea or something. Maybe stop drinking six hour old coffee before bed as well,” Prompto suggested.

“Okay whatever mom,” Noctis mocked him.

Prompto made an offended noise and punched Noctis who just laughed. “I’m just trying to help.”

“I know, I know,” Noctis told him and gave his friend a smile showing that he did appreciate it. “I don’t know, when you live with stuff for so long it becomes normal.”

“Yeah, but you’re super tired in the morning and you look like shit.”

“Thanks?” Noctis said back, but laughed afterwords. They were quiet for a little bit since Noctis could tell Prompto was enjoying looking over the landscape. He wanted to let his friend take it in.

“Hey I have a question,” Prompto started. “Do you actually like Luna?”

This question caught Noctis off guard. “Uh, I mean she is my friend so I guess. I’m assuming you mean in the dating sense.” Prompto didn’t respond, but just nodded. “I don’t know. We’re young, to be honest with you, love isn’t really my thing. I’d only do it because I had to, I’m not to interested in the relationship aspect of it.”

Prompto nodded along with Noctis’ explanation. He was glad he got an actual answer, sometimes Noctis can be a pain to get stuff out of.

“What about you Prom? You got anyone on your mind?” Noctis asked him.

“No one for relationship purposes, if you know what I mean,” Prompto smirked.

“You’re gross,” Noctis said back. “Have you even kissed a girl before?”

“Of course I’ve kissed a girl Noct.”

“Yeah? Who?”

“Her name doesn’t matter.”

“If I don’t get a who, what, when, where, and why it’s not true.”

Prompto groaned. “You’re so annoying. Her name was Lynn, when we were 12 we kissed in her backyard because her friend dared her too,” Prompto explained with a slight bit of shame.

“Is that seriously it?” Noctis almost wanted to laugh, but knew better.

“How many girls have you kissed Noctis? You’re mom doesn’t count.”

“Okay first off, rude. Second, obviously more than you.” Prompto raised his eyebrow, and moved his hand in a ‘go on’ gesture. “I’ve only kiss five girls, but made out with two of them so beat you there.”

“You’re a prince that doesn’t count,” Prompto argued him. “Probably any girl would want to make out with you because of that.”

“I know, it’s such a problem in my life,” Noctis said sarcastically.

“I hate you so much,” Prompto said flat out.

“We both know you don’t,” Noctis said back. “We should get back in the tent. At least get an hour of sleep.” Noctis got up and offered his hand to Prompto. Prompto just hit it and got up on his own.

It took Noctis a little over half an hour to fall asleep, but he did it.

The group of boys had traveled north to the forest and were they decided to take a lunch break.

“Hm, I was just looking at our supplies and it seems we don’t have anything I can make for dinner,” Ignis told the group. “Unless you want stew surprise.”

“Depends, what’s in it?” Prompto asked.

“A surprise,” Ignis responded and Prompto just frowned at him. “Prompto, why don’t you and Noctis go and pick up some food from the market?”

Noctis sighed, “Isn’t the store like two miles away?”

“That’ll take forever!” Prompto added.

“Yes, and it’ll be good for you. Now go get us some food.”

“Can Gladio go instead of me?” Noctis asked.

“I was going to suggest I could go for you highness, but since you are being a baby about it, you can do it yourself,” Gladiolus said to him.

“The more you complain Noct the longer it’s going to take. Let’s just go,” Prompto said as he started walking away from everyone. Noctis didn’t say anything else, and started to follow his friend.

They arrived at the small store after what seemed forever. “I’m going to use the bathroom really quick,” Prompto said to Noctis and left to the back of the building. He walked through the door and started to unzip his pants, until he realized there was two people already in the bathroom, they weren’t using it though. It was two males going at it. Prompto quickly zipped his pants back up and one of the guys looked over at him. Prompto could tell his own face was flushed.

“Lock the door when you leave, apparently someone didn’t lock it the first time,” one of the guys said looking at the other one he was towering over. Prompto just nodded and did what he was told. He ran out faster than he had ever ran anywhere. He didn’t even feel the need to pee anymore, he just wanted to get out of there.

Noctis was looking over the fruits and vegetables. “Do you know what ones Gladiolus would eat?” He asked Prompto as he approached.

“Uh,” Prompto couldn’t even answer, he was still in shock of what he saw. “Zucchini,” he said, it was the first thing that popped in to his mind.

Noctis could tell Prompto was on edge. “What happened in the bathroom?”

“I’ll tell you later, let’s just buy our food and leave,” Prompto said grabbing some food he likes. They got four bags full of food for the next three days. They started heading off back towards the camp.

“Alright, what happened in the bathroom?” Noctis asked Prompto again.

“Well, I walked in and was about to go, until I noticed two other guys in there with me. The thing was though, they were just all over each other. They had no shirt on and I luckily didn’t see anything else going on,” Prompto told his friend. Noctis got wide eyed and just nodded.

“Wow. You saw some fun shit today huh?” Noctis sort of laughed.

“I saw shit I didn’t wish I saw today.”

“If it was two girls would you have asked to join?” Noctis asked.

“If it was two girls I think they would only be in to girls,” Prompto responded.

“Some people like both.”

“Yes, but no matter who it was, I wouldn’t have sex in a public bathroom,” Prompto simply put it. “The two guys made me lock the door for them though, since one forgot to apparently.”

“What else did you do for them?” Noctis asked slyly. Prompto pushed himself in to Noctis since his hands were full and couldn’t punch him. They both laughed it off afterwards.

The walk back felt a bit quicker, but it was probably just as long, if not longer. Ignis was mad, because they forgot the one thing he told them to not forget. Though he calmed down once he started cooking. Prompto and Noctis ate their food the fastest because all that walking made them hungry.

That night was another sleepless night for Noctis. He did what he did last time and headed outside for some fresh air. The air felt so nice and since it was mildly chilly out, his mind was more awake than when he was inside. He yawn though, despite not being tired. After what he thought to be 30 minutes he heard someone leave the tent. “Do you wait 30 minutes every time?” Noctis asked who he thought was Prompto.

“What are you talking about?” Gladiolus asked him.

“Oh Gladio! I thought you were someone else,” Noctis said turning around.

“Someone else? As in one of the two other people it could be? You can just say their name you know,” Gladiolus told him. “Anyways, why are you out here?”

“Can’t sleep so I come outside in hopes it’ll help me sleep,” Noctis explained.

“Well, you should get your ass inside before you freeze and hopefully you’ll fall asleep.”

“I’ll try. Good night Gladio,” Noctis said walking back into the tent and laying down in his spot. He felt something touch his shoulder and turned towards it.

“I was about to come out, but Gladio got out before me, sorry,” Prompto whispered to him.

Noctis smiled, “No worries man.” He closed his eyes to try and fall asleep.

 

Noctis and Prompto could easily just talk during the day but the night had become routine at this point. Noctis would leave after everyone would fall asleep then Prompto would follow about ten minutes after.

“Hey, question time again,” Prompto started and Noctis listened. “Do you like me?”

“Yes duh,” Noctis answered like it was most obvious thing ever. Considering though Prompto didn’t respond back right away he realized that wasn’t right. “What did you mean like? Like as in my friend or?”

Prompto didn’t respond. He was trying to figure out what he wanted to do next. There wasn’t much options, but he picked one. He decided on kiss Noctis right on the lips. Noctis realized Prompto meant not as friends. He didn’t care though, he gladly enjoyed the kiss from his friend and kissed him back. Prompto was surprised he didn’t expect Noctis to just go with it. The kissing stopped after only a minute.

“We aren’t telling the other two about this okay?” Noctis said to him. Prompto agreed, it made sense to him. They didn’t need to know about it. Prompto just got the guy he had a crush on to kiss him without any arguments whatsoever.

The next day Prompto would be abnormally close to Noctis as they walked. Noctis would accidentally run in to him ten times more than he should have. Of course Ignis and Gladiolus noticed it all, but brushed it off for now at least. Prompto was a bit hesitant on things, but Noctis always went along with him. The craving would get worse and worse though. They’d start sneaking off during lunch to make out.

“You’re a pretty good kisser for someone who’s never kissed anyone,” Noctis said in between a kiss.  

“I’ve literally made out with you twice and kissed that girl when I was 12,” Prompto reminded him.

“True, but that’s like nothing. Can’t complain though,” Noctis winked at him. Prompto smiled back.

“Do you think we should tell Ignis and Gladiolus? I mean they are going to start wondering where we go,” Prompto asked.

“I’m sure they will figure things out. We can keep it our little secret,” Noctis responded. Prompto just nodded and gave a fake smile. He wasn’t to fond of this secret relationship thing. He wanted an open one where he could hug Noctis freely, hold his hand, or do something cheesy like that.

Noctis and Prompto arrived back to camp together. Normally they come back at different times so they look slightly less suspicious, but this time they decided it didn’t matter.

“Wow. You two actually came back together this time around?” Gladiolus said to them as they approached. Noctis sighed, of course someone had to comment about it.

“Where do you two go? You do the same thing at night too,” Ignis also interrogated them.

“At night I can’t sleep well, so we will go on a walk. It helps me fall asleep better when I get back to the tent,” Noctis explained, just trying to think of something logical instead of the real reason.

“You know, I can probably make you something to help you fall asleep,” Ignis told Noctis. Prompto almost wanted to say I told you so, but held it back.

“It’s fine, the walks work fine.”

“Alright then what about you leaving during lunch?”

“Well this last time we both had to pee. Then I thought it’d be fun to prank you two, but we couldn’t think of anything good,” Noctis made another lie. Prompto was sort of hurt seeing his friend lie so easily to his other friends, but he knew it had to be done.

“Hm. Glad you didn’t then,” Gladiolus finished and stopped pestering the two boys. Noctis was proud of himself and smiled over at Prompto. Prompto returned the smile, but didn’t mean it all that much.

That night Prompto and Noctis left per usual. Instead of normally going straight to kissing Prompto wanted to talk about something. “I don’t get why we can’t just tell them.”

“They will probably make us stop doing this or keep a close eye on us,” Noctis explained.

“Okay,” Prompto trailed off for a few seconds. “What about Luna?”

“I could care less about her at this point. I like you way more,” Noctis told him.

“Prove it,” Prompto smirked and Noctis proved it. Noctis had Prompto backed up to a tree and was kissing him deeply. “I love you,” Prompto said with a small moan.

“Fuck,” Noctis said and stopped what he was doing.

“Was that a good fuck or a bad fuck?” Prompto asked, though he quickly realized it was a bad one since Noctis had stopped and was no longer making eye contact. “I’m sorry I just-”

“No I’m sorry I,” Noctis interrupted him, but trailed off right away. Neither of them spoke since they didn’t know what to say. Noctis looked around, and up at the sky. “We should probably head back and go to bed.” Prompto didn’t even respond and just followed Noctis back to the camp.

Noctis was mad at himself. Romance was not his thing. He really liked Prompto, and probably loved him. He could never say that though. It wasn’t hard to say, but he’d feel rude saying it and didn’t mean it. Noctis rarely had deep romantic feelings toward people. The kissing or anything sexual didn’t mean much to him but was okay with it. Most times it is very enjoyable. Prompto means a lot to him and he doesn’t want to hurt him, which he already screwed up on that. Prompto was the highest on his list of people he cared about. Noctis couldn’t figure out why he couldn’t have just said I love you back.

The next day Prompto was much quieter than normal. He didn’t say a single word to Noctis all day, not even in battle. Noctis felt so bad and decided on talking to Prompto at night. He figured Prompto wasn’t going to follow out this time around so Noctis asked him to.

Noctis tapped Prompto shoulder, since his back was towards him. Prompto turned and noticed it was Noctis and almost turned back around, but didn’t. “Come outside with me,” Noctis told him and left the tent. Prompto debated really hard to go or not. He did appear outside the tent though nonetheless. They walked a bit a ways from the tent.

“Alright I just want to say sorry,” Noctis started. “I just.”

“You’re a selfish bastard,” Prompto interrupted him.

“You expected way too much out of me! I told you that one night I don’t do relationships for this exact reason,” Noctis nearly yelled back.

“You could at least pretend.” Prompto turned his gaze away from Noctis’.

“Then it’d be fake and that would be worse.” Prompto was silent again, his go to thing was just to respond. Noctis didn’t like it though, he grabbed Prompto’s arm. “I want to be in a relationship with you Prom. You mean the world to mean and I’d do anything for you. I wouldn’t sneak out every night and lunch time with you for no reason. Fuck, I love you and you damn well know it.”

Prompto waited a few seconds taking it all in, then he hugged Noctis and he hugged him back. Noctis kissed him on his head.

“I’m sorry,” Prompto started. “I didn’t understand when I should have. It’s just a stupid word. I’m sorry I ignored you.”

“No I’m sorry. I should have said it sooner. It’s just not something I’m used to,” Noctis tried to explain himself.

“Well, we can work from here at least,” Prompto said with a real smile on his face.

“Yeah, of course. Hopefully our next fight is about something actually fight-able.”

“I’m telling Iggy and Gladio tomorrow morning.”

“If you must.”

“Really? You don’t care anymore?” Prompto was confused.

“Considering they’ve followed us twice and saw us making out, I’m assuming they already know. That’s why Gladio was giving us shit that day,” Noctis told him.

“How do you know they followed us?” Prompto felt super embarrassed.

“I saw them the first two times we left. They don’t follow us anymore at least.”

“Are you sure we are alone?”

“Hold on.” Noctis warped up a tree using his sword and looking around to see if anyone or anything was near them. “Sadly there is,” Noctis started, “See over there that bush? There is a rabbit on the other side of it.”

Prompto nodded and turned to Noctis, “Well, that rabbit is in for a show.” He pulled Noctis closer to him.

  
  
  



End file.
